


Scratching Pole

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Flash Fic, Other, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: He’s been afraid of so much lately, he can’t even muster the energy to be afraid of this. And his bodies reaction to Michael is certainly not driven by fear.





	Scratching Pole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dussek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dussek/gifts).



Michael’s fingers trace another line over his naked torso and Jonathan shivers at the touch.

“So responsive,” Michael croons and gives him a far too toothy smile. He should be afraid of that smile, he should be afraid of the sharp fingers scratching down his body, but he’s been afraid of so much lately, he can’t even muster the energy. His body still reacts to the silent threat, but in a way that most would not consider appropriate.

His cock is hard and straining against his slacks and he is acutely aware of Michael’s hands drawing lines ever closer to the waistband. One of the long fingers slips under it, leaving a trail of blood in its wake and drawing out a shuddered breath from Jonathan.

“Shall we remove these too?” Michael asks, voice curious and almost mocking. It gives Jonathan the illusion of a choice, but Jonathan doesn’t think there really is one. So he doesn’t answer right away and Michael puts his other hand under Jonathan’s chin, leaning in closer. He can feel the sickly sweet imitation of a breath ghosting over his lips as Michael leans in close enough to kiss. “Tell me, Archivist.” Jonathan closes his eyes and grits his teeth.

“Fine,” he snaps, but it lacks bite, considering he is laid out like a scratching pole for a cat’s amusement.

Michael’s grin is slick and dangerous against the corner of his mouth. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I got nothing. Have an additional treat, because I couldn't bring myself to continue.


End file.
